Cabin Fever
by deathtoonormalcy
Summary: Set in the Post-Apocalypse AU. Future!Dean and Future!Castiel have a secret relationship which is tested when past Dean shows up and tries to woo Cas. One-Shot? Smutty.
1. Chapter 1

o0Cabin Fever0o

The door to my cabin opened, stern green eyes meeting mine as Dean walked in. I smiled up at him, pushing away the book on my lap.

"Come to have a bedtime story?" I smirked. Emerald colored eyes flashed with impatience. He locked the door, shrugging off his jacket with ease and dropping it on the couch on his way to me.

"You know why I'm here." Dean grunted, kicking off his boots. I chuckled as he hungrily approached me. Strong calloused fingers tightened in my hair, pulling me up to meet him in a heated kiss. His hot tongue coaxed open my lips, forcing my mouth open.

"Someone's impatient." I teased, his palms slide beneath my shirt. The dogtags he required us to wear clattered around my neck.

"You've been avoiding me." Dean growls. Which is partially true. We've had this sort of relationship for awhile now. The frantic kisses. The rough, quick sex. Dean took my virginity. He took my grace. He took my heart. He took everything from me.

"I've heard about you sneaking into Risa's tent again." I mocked, gasping as his finger pulled tighter at my hair. When I'd first fallen, I'd been shattered, scared. Dean had been so gentle back then, so careful with me. Now he was harsh, boarding cruel. I gripped his biceps, tracing the vivid healed scar of my handprint on his arm. My brand, declaring him under my protection from other angels. Claiming him as mine.

"Just keeping up appearances." Dean mutters, breath warm on my collar as he traces over my hips with warm fingers. I know it's true. The women in the compound fall over themselves to get to our fearless leader. Dean could have anyone he wanted. But he always came back to me.

"Wouldn't want anyone to know you swing both ways." The mirth in my voice was stolen by a heated kiss. Dean clamped his mouth over mine, sucking the air from my lungs and making my body burn with desire in only a way he could. He nipped at my neck, pushing at my legs for me to part them and allow him to be closer. I held firm, watching his jaw tick with annoyance.

"I don't swing both ways. I only want you." Dean bite out, hands sliding up my torso. I shivered, leaning back into my chair with a smirk. It was the closest to romance he had come in ages.

"How sweet." I grin sarcastically. He frowns, yanking me from the chair by my arm and tossing me to my cot. I flopped down, feeling the wood dig into my side.

"Why are you being a little bitch?" He snapped, shucking off his shirt. I took a minute to admire the smooth tan muscles, littered with silver scars I'd tended too. Each one had a story, one I was always a part of. Leaving Dean's side was never something I could do, even when I had been an angel.

"I'm jealous." I admitted. Dean didn't respond for a moment, unbuckling his worn belt as he kneeled between my outstretched legs. I closed them and he scowled.

"You have more sex with women then I do." He quipped. I glared at his neck as he leaned over me, helping me out of my jeans. His soft dirty blonde hair tickled my cheek, I nuzzled his stupid head.

"Only to get you jealous." I sighed against the back of his neck, his quick moving hands paused for a brief moment. His knuckles brushed my hipbone and I arched under him. Our bare chests touched for the first time in four days, the longest either of us had gone from being with each other in five years. Tingles of pleasure rippled up my spine. Even if I had six women scampering to bring me pleasure, not a single one of them could come even close to Dean.

"But you never get jealous." I mumble, wrapping my arms tightly over his broad shoulders. I hated how much human emotions hurt. I seemed to be especially susceptible to jealousy when it came to Dean. Seeing him flirt with women on the compound was unbearable. I had sex with them after he was finished to make myself feel better. When Sam had been alive, I'd even felt jealous of him. I wanted Dean to love me, to only _see_ me.

"I do. I just never show it." He lies. I roll my eyes, hugging him as he works off his own jeans around my hold.

"Stop clinging." He complains. I pull him tighter, burying my face in his strong neck. He sighs, dropping his solid weight against me as he returns the hug. I breath in the musky, masculine scent that is his distinctly. Some of my angel mojo still hangs on me, like sharp scent and sight. I can see the hairs raise on his arms when I kiss the always sensitive mark on his arm were we first connected our souls. Dean smells like the forest and something metallic, like steel or blood.

"I love you." I whisper, pressing my face to his chest. My stumble scrapes his skin and he hisses, trying to hid his arousal. I smile.

"Yeah, I know." He grunts, his cheeks burning as they always do when I speak to him like this. I slide my fingers through his hair, causing it to stick up messily. I chuckle as I lean up to kiss him tenderly.

"Say it back." I order, his cheeks darken further. Emotions are something he's distanced himself from. Since Sam died, he's been trying to turn himself into an emotionless leader. He's mostly succeeded, until I get a hold of him.

"I love you, too." He replied is a soft whisper, barely audible. I hum in the back of my throat, pulling him back down on me when he impatiently sits up.

"Spread your legs." He says, I close them tightly with leer. He only managed to get my jeans to my knees, he grips them, ripping them off completely leaving me naked. I unbutton his jeans, sliding my hand down the silky hairs on his hard stomach.

"Careful, I'm delicate." I whine, he rolls his eyes gripping my wrists and pinning them above my head. Our bodies are different. I'm wiry with lean muscle, in a fight I'm faster and more agile. Dean is all brute strength and quick thinking. We've fought before. Many times before actually. I have a small scar on my lip from where he punched me, he has one on his forehead from were I fought him when I was drunk.

"Come on." He snaps, aggressively pulling at my legs. I kick at him and he grunts, doubling over. I kiss his cheek and chuckle when he glares.

"Seduce me. I'm not some wanton whore who'll spread my legs whenever you desire." I say easily, but there is fire behind my words. Dean exhales sharply, eyes narrowing.

"Fine." He says. I snort, stretching beneath him and enjoying how he seems distracted by my soft chest and belly. I bend my arms behind my head, yawning.

"You make it seem so easy." I purr, curving the small of my back off the bed and delighting in how the bulge in the front of his jeans becomes more apparent. His green eyes darken, the blatant lust is so sinful. I shiver beneath his gaze.

"You are easy, for me." He smirks, flicking my nipples. I curse, gripping the sheets. Already my legs fall open and just as he moves forward I snap them shut. I'm a whore.

"We'll see about that." I scowl. His eyes light up at the challenge. A large hand rests on the small of my back, pressing into the dimples there. Our hips bump, and my erection is pressed into the rough denim. I swallow the moan in the back of my throat, when I feel his back muscles contract. I feel his thumb slide up my shaft, the pad resting on my leaking slit. I sob into his shoulder and he laughs.

"Come on, Cas. You know you can't hold out on me for long." Dean's breath is warm on my ear, I can hear his pulse rapid beneath his skin. I hold the artery on his throat between my teeth, licking at it so a hicky will appear. He lets out a guttural noise of pleasure and my toes curl in delight. Mine.

"Hnf!" I gasp as he rolls me over onto my stomach. His hands smooth over my back, his fingers tracing my ribs. I twitch beneath him, darting my hips against the bed for friction.

"Spread em' Cas." He demands. I breath heavily into the sheets, gripping them tightly in my fists.

"No." I pant. He growls and I smother my moans in my pillow. He reaches under me, pulling my hips up to meet his still clothed ones. I'm hard, and his eager fingers are bringing me even fuller in his palm.

"Dean." I choke out, gasping as he uses my precum as lubricant. He brings me to the edge with short tight grips, whispering in my ear nasty things. I groan as he kisses my neck, leaving hickies in retaliation for the ones on his throat.

"Castiel, spread your legs." He urges, kissing the side of my mouth which has fallen open and small gasps and sobs are leaving me. I obey, parting for him. Eventually, I will do anything Dean asks of me.

"Good boy." He says, and I whimper at the filthy tone in his raspy voice. We're unsure if it has to do with me being an angel previously, but we've never had the need for lube. I leak over the sheets and my thighs steadily, like a woman. I'm overly sensitive. At first I was humiliated, but Dean assured me it was 'hot'.

"Fuck-" He curses, his cheek resting on mine as he looks down at his hand still slowly pumping my cock.

"You're to tight. I'm going to have to stretch you again." He curses, his hand gathering some of my precum. He smears it over my hole, which immediately flexes at the feel of his familiar fingers. I get a little purchase on the bed with my knees, rocking back against his finger. Clutching the pillow to my face, I sob out his name. Dean groans, impatient. He doesn't want to prep me, he wants to let out his aggression on my body.

"Tease." He grits, sliding in another finger before I'm ready. My body convulses, stretching to accommodate him. Even my body rapidly adapts to please the back pressing me into the bed. Being human is fascinating.

"Dean, slower." I rasp, feeling tears gather in my eyes pathetically. I look over my shoulder and Dean winces, immediately he is more gentle. He kisses away the salty water from my face.

"Alright." I push away the pillow, crossing my arms under my cheek. Dean lifts up my hips, forcing me up on my knees, my chest remaining on the bed. I feel vulnerable in the position, it's one of Demon's favorites. He loves having me spread open before him, pounding me face first into the bedding. A third finger is added, and I gag with pleasure.

"Shhh." Dean hushes, not wanting another Apocalypse survivor to hear. I nod compliantly, taking in a deep breath.

"It feels _so_ good." I reply, my voice muffled by me biting at the flesh on my wrists. A fourth finger is added and I bite my tongue so hard I can taste blood. I curse as it drips down my chin and soils my white sheets.

"You're soaking the sheets." He comments, and I think he's talking about the blood but realize he's speaking of the small warm puddle gathering between my thighs. He reaches down, coating himself. I roll onto my back before reaching up for him like a child. He lowers himself into my embrace and we kiss. His wet fingers touch my bottom lip and I tremble at the filthiness of the action. He looks at me expectantly and I lick at my fluids to please him, blushing as I do. He smirks and kisses me again.

"Why are you bleeding?" He asks, brow furrowed. His tongue prying at the cut on my own. I whimper, tighten my hold on him.

"Bit my tongue." I answer. His hands slide over my legs and he spreads me further, settling finally against me. Slowly he puts the tip of his cock at my entrance. Fluid is steadily leaking on my stomach. Dean moves forward with a quick snap of his hips and I scream. He curses, shoving a hand over my mouth.

"Cas, be quite." He demands, rolling me back over onto my stomach so I can stifle my moans into the pillow. His slow thrusts into my body are torture. I cry out, arching and rocking back against him until I'm full seated on his large, hard cock.

"Shut up." He snarls, forcing my head back down into the pillows. His hand remains on the back of my neck as a reminder as he speeds up. I can feel my ass jiggle a the force as he begins to pick up speed.

"Yes! Dean! Yes!" I sob, clawing at the bloody sheets. It's too much. Dean's harder then normal, his erection keeps brushing my prostate. My own prick is swollen and brushing the bed with every thrust.

"Someone will hear us if you keep screaming." He hisses, his cheek resting against mine again as he squeezes my cock in his hand threateningly. I nod in a quick panicky movement.

"I'm gonna cum." I announce. I feel him smirk, kissing my bleeding mouth. Our bodies are slick and sliding together perfectly.

"Go head'." He allows. I cum at the sound of his scratchy, approving voice. I have more stamina then him. Coming twice in a row is simple. Within two minutes of his erratic thrusts I'm hard again.

"Dean!" I whine. He growls again, this time his hand going around my throat and flexing there. I feel a droplet of sweat fall from his forehead and slide down my spine.

"Cas, quite." He warns. I nod shakily, my breath is too fast and I feel light headed. I always feel dizzy when I'm with Dean. Dean's close now too. His fingers tighten around my throat as he climaxes, I follow quickly behind him. I feel his fingers grip tightly at my hips, the bed rattling as he finishes in my hole. He rolls off of me, his breath as erratic as my own. I sit up, feeling my muscles already becoming sore at all the tensing and relaxes.

"Sleep here tonight." I breathe, already skirting on the edges of sleep. The bed is filthy, and both me and Dean are covered in rapidly drying sweat. He rolls his shoulder, his arm is probably burning as it always does when we have sex. Our bond strengthening every time. Our souls intertwining.

"You know I can't." He breathes out heavily, one arm pulling me to his chest, and the other draped over his eyes as he tries to get his breathing back under control.

"Please." I ask, touching the mark. Our connection. Dean's body twitches, he gulps down a quick breath. Pulling my hand down and intertwining out fingers.

"A few hours." He agrees slowly. I kiss at the underside of his jaw and he grins.

* * *

"What happened to your throat?" Chuck asks, worry coloring his features. I touch the bruised skin there and wince.

"Me and Dean had a little argument." Which was partially true. He scolded me for being so loud, but I got the bruises during sex not after.

"Oh." Chuck says, wincing. I see Dean come out of a tent, one of the women just had a baby. Dean checked on her regularly. The couple was young, and reminded him of his parents.

"How is she!" Chuck chirped. Dean's face was unresponsive for a moment, when his eyes met mine he offered me a small smile.

" The baby looks healthy. You mind getting her some medicine, Cas? She's having some minor stomach pain." Dean asked. I nodded, struggling not to stroke his stubbled cheek. In daylight Dean was even more beautiful. Sometimes I forgot how truly handsome he was, and I was dazed when looking at him.

"O-Of course." I stammered, clenching my jaw. He gave a short snort of amusement before turning and heading back to talk to the others.

* * *

The camp was in an uproar. Dean had found another survivor. A survivor that happened to be his twin.

"I'm telling you, I am Dean!" The man roared. The fire in his voice was so familiar, the passionate eyes, the glorious purity of his soul. Angels could smell it. Usually in humans it was weak. But Dean Winchester had always had a more beautiful soul then any other human he had ever seen. So tragic, and desperate, and brave.

"He's you. Just a younger you." I raised my eyebrows at the struggling young man. He was glorious. Before Dean was tired and given up hope. This was the fresh Dean, the one I'd originally fallen in love with.

"He says he traveled from the past." My Dean says, watching his younger self with distaste. I can barely take my eyes off the younger man. It was like my memories of the Dean who had loved me above all eyes were here. Would he still love me? I'd been so different in the past. Dean wasn't the only one to change.

"Should I talk to him?" I ask, sounding breathless. My Dean turned to me, suddenly angry.

"No, go get the men packed up." He snapped. I ducked out of the cabin.

* * *

"What?" I laugh, tossing him a easy grin.

"I like the old you." I say cheekily. Dean's eyes narrow a fraction. I watch them interact. It's interesting. My Dean seems so much colder, so much older in comparison. He's hardly aged, they look identical. But my Dean's eyes, they are so much more mature. So much harder. I feel a heavy sadness settle on my shoulders before dismissing it. I leave the cabin with young Dean, talking to him about the past. He's not very fond of me. His eyes are tight when he hears me speak so casually, and when he sees the women who leer at me as we pass by.

"So ... you're not an angel anymore?" He questions. I shake my head, fiddling the the pill bottle in my pocket.

"Nope, I'm a regular human." I shrug, smiling lazily. He doesn't like that answer. I remember Dean comforting me, holding me.

"Castiel." My Dean calls from his cabin. I look up, shocked. He only calls me Castiel when he is truly angry. Or when we're having sex. I swallow thickly.

"What's up, boss?" I call, he doesn't answer. He gives me a look demanding my presence. I nod to young Dean.

"See you later. The master calls." I smile. He gives me a small smile back. When I meet my Dean in the room he is trying to calm himself.

"What were you talking about with him?" Dean asks, crossing his arms in a strangely similar way to his old self. Any naivety he may have had it gone. The hope, the spark was missing. My Dean was so very sad.

"Stuff." I shrug, leaning back on the wall. My ass still hurts from the pounding Dean gave me the other night. I wonder what it would be like to let the past Dean have me. He would be slow, tentative. My old sweet Dean. I shiver at the idea.

"Well don't. I don't trust him." He says, glaring at me. I pull a face, raising my eyebrows up high.

"You don't trusts yourself?" I taunt. His eyes narrow further, until their slits.

"I don't trust myself around you." He says. My face burns at the declaration.

"Fine. I won't." I say.

* * *

"How am I supposed to get home, Cas?" The past Dean asks, rubbing his forehead in worry. Were sitting close together, our knees nearly touching. I reach to touch his shoulders. Their not as broad as my more adult Dean. He also doesn't have the small scar on his forehead from when I fought Dean.

"We'll figure it out, together." I say suggestively, thinking it will fly over his head. But he looks up, shocked. He glances at the closed door, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What do you see in me? I mean future me. I'm a total douche." He says huffily, pretty young face paler then my Deans. My Dean has to spend hours in the sun every day, old Dean used to be able to sleep for most of the day and do his work at night. Sammy would nag him about sunscreen.

"You're my bestfriend. The only one I've ever had." I shrug. Dean looks at me, he's about to say something before stopping himself.

"You look different." He says. I wince, probably not how he wants. It's harder to get a clean shave out here.

"The Apocalypse tends to do that to you." I tease. He shakes his head, just as serious as always.

"No, like- This is going to sound weird, but you look sexier. Like, I don't know, just different." He stumbles over his word. I'm leaning forward, smiling up at him with a mocking grin. Teasing Dean in any form is one of my favorite things to do.

"You look pretty sexy yourself." I wink, and before I know it he's kissing me. He pulls me into a hesitate, desperate kiss. The mouth is so familiar, the hands, the smell. I allow myself to be pulled into his lap, our mouths clashing together. His tongue is smooth against mine, his emotions so strong. I pull away for air.

"I never had the balls to do that to you, not in the past I mean." He gasps against my lips. I smile, kissing him tenderly.

"Do it. I've loved you ever since I pulled you from hell and our souls touched." I inform, touching his soft hair.

"Castiel." Dean says, but his lips don't move. The voice is deeper, empty. I look up and see my Dean at the door.

"Hey Dean," I smile, standing. Dean ignores me, his eyes locked onto his younger self. He throws himself onto the younger Dean, punching him sharply in the jaw. The get into a brief altercation before I pull my Dean off of the younger, touching the bond on his arm.

"Calm down." I coax, resting my forehead to his shoulder from behind. Dean's nearly a head taller then me, I wrap a possessive arm around his middle. His breathing is still off, he's furious.

"You touch him again, and I'll fucking kill you!" Dean spits out, struggling briefly before I tug him back. Younger Dean swipes at his bleeding mouth with his sleeve.

"You can't kill yourself, fuckface." Younger Dean hurls back, jumping to his feet. I pull Dean towards the door. I'd made a mistake, a stupid mistake.

"We'll see about that!" Dean shouts as I shove him from the room.

* * *

For a moment, I think I took the wrong Dean back to the cabin. I can't remember the last time I saw such emotions displayed on Dean's face. Anger, jealousy, passion. I shiver as he paces in front of me, he roughly shoved me down into the chair, but now he was silent.

"You cheated on me." He growls. I roll my eyes.

"We have sex with other people all the time." I sigh, and he bristles. He was the one to suggest it, insisting the had to throw the other survivors off. Some of the men were bigots, they wouldn't fallow a gay leader.

"This is different." Dean runs a hand threw his hair in a nervous motion he hadn't displayed in years. I sit up straighter, watching his every movement.

"Not really. I kissed you, just a couple years earlier then you expected. It's actually kind of coo-" He spins around fast, gripping the front of my 'hippie' shirt and hauling me up to be nose to nose with him. I sigh at how handsome he is.

"You won't do it again." He commands, his tone tight. I push at his hands, but they stay tight in the front of my shirt, holding me to him.

"Or what?" I challenge. He bends down, his lips to my ear.

"Or I'll kill him and dump his body on your doorstep." He growls. I smile, shaking my head slowly.

"Alright boss." I agree. He releases me, stomping from his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

I so not own Supernatural.

* * *

o0Cabin Fever0o

I pry at the amulet on my neck. Dean had thrown it in the trash bin years ago, after we had failed to find my father. Sam had given it to me, when he'd found it abandoned. Telling me to not loose hope. I missed Sam.

"Fuck you!" Dean curses, the younger one struggling as his slightly older twin shoves him up the stairs to his cabin.

"Dean." I call, both men turn to look at me. Younger Dean's lips part and a slow smile spreads over his face. Older Dean scowls.

"What." My Dean bites out, shoving his counterpart up the steps. Younger Dean stares down at me.

"You kept my amulet." Dean says softly, hazel eyes wide and soft. My Dean would never look at me like that. I feel my cheeks burn but hide it with a flirty smile.

"It's _my_ amulet." Older Dean hisses, slamming open the door and shoving the younger man inside.

"Stop looking at him like that." My Dean snarls, locking the door before meeting me at the bottom of the steps.

"I was looking at you." I counter. He glares, eyes vivid. So long since I've seen such emotion on his face. I reach up to touch his stubbled jaw, but drop my fingers. We're in public. Dean wouldn't appreciate my touch where people might see.

"Dean!" One of Dean's commanders call. Dean bends down to reach my ear, his breath warm on my skin as he passes. His strong shoulder catches mine, the hand print on his shoulder burns when we touch.

"I'll come to you tonight." He promises, his nose brushing my temple in 'accidental' display of affection. I drop my head as he disappears behind me. Already I long for his touch.

* * *

"You all did very well." I compliment the multiple women sprawled around me. The stench from their leaking crevices fill my small cabin. I nose into a woman's hair, I forget her name. But she had dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles. She is my favorite for obvious reasons.

"You're amazing, Cas." She purrs in familiarity. Something inside me flinches. Sometimes I have moments of reverting back to my past prudish self. It happened when a woman gives me a seductive glance or Dean says something particularly nasty, sometimes it even happens when someone tells a joke I don't understand. But in those moments I'm old Castiel, the one Dean fell in love with. This women who I barely know, has yet to earn the right to address me so informally. I have never fought by her side, she is not my comrade. I have not learned from her, loved her. Had her introduce me to her younger brother, or ride in her black 67' Chevy Impala. Suddenly I miss Dean with a painful urgency.

"I need to meditate." I declare, and the women make a bee line for the door. Dean had said he will come for me. But I miss him now. I roll out of the bed, washing myself thoroughly before going to my lover.

* * *

I jog up the steps to Dean's cabin, humming softly. My soul mate. I remember in heaven I had spent many hours inside Dean's heaven, watching him play with his young brother. Watching him spark the fireworks and smile softly at the sky. My heaven was him.

"De-" My voice breaks off when a muffled cry comes through the door. I grip the handle, pushing it open. For a moment I think Dean is beating his younger self. But then I see them on the bed. Younger Dean's face is twisted between pain and pleasure, his eyes shining as he groans around the cloth tied into his mouth, his arms bound to rest behind him on his lower back. His tongue flicks over the sodden rag and he shivers spreading his legs wider for his twin behind him. My Dean has a hold of his younger selves hips. He's holding them tightly, leaning over the young man and growling into his hear.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Dean taunts himself. The younger trembles, shoving back and withering on the bed. Neither has seen me, the spell has yet to be broken. To see the two most beautiful men pressed tightly to one another is mind boggling. The identical men both share the same pleasure stricken faces, their lips parted and swollen from biting their lips in a similar fashion. Older Dean it wearing his dog tags, they jingle against his neck with every frenzied thrust.

"Ughh!" Younger Dean groans, rocking solid hips back with a sloppy wet smack. He tosses back his head and the older man slips an arm under his chest, drawing him up so their slick bodies are flush together. I gasp. Immediately two pairs of green eyes are locked onto my face. My Dean's hips stutter in his young partner.

"Cas-" Dean chokes, face flushing in embarrassment.

"When I said go fuck yourself, I didn't think you'd take it quite so literally." I hum. My Dean pulls out of his own body, grunting. The younger male lets out a needy noise at the sudden loss, he winces in shame when he hears himself.

"I was punishing him." Dean offers, his cock still hard and glistening between his thighs. The red blunt tip is wet. I lean against the door frame. Lifting my eyebrows.

"Remind me to get into more trouble." I smirk. Dean pulls on his ragged jeans, leaving his past self to thrust pitifully against the bed. I lick my lips, and my Dean snarls.

"I did this so you wouldn't want him!" Dean snaps, pulling me into the room and locking the door behind me. I shrug, eyeing the younger man.

"He's you, I'll always want you. No matter what dimension you're from." I say softly, almost to myself. My Dean drops his forehead, trying to kiss me. I turn away from him, annoyed.

"You said I couldn't have him, but here you are hogging him all for yourself." I pout. Dean rolls his eyes, looking at the young man withering on the bed.

"That's different. It's like really elaborate masturbation." Dean waves his hand to dismiss my protests. The younger man on the bed is struggling to get on his knees. He shuffles up on the bed but with his hands bound he is having trouble getting up right. I get a glance of his glistening hole and my body reacts instantly.

"I want to fuck him, too." I swallow thickly. My Dean freezes at my side.

"No." He answers immediately. I turn to him fully, standing on my tip toes to make our height differences less apparent.

"You can watch, or I can do it behind your back. Either way, I'm fucking you. Doesn't look like you have any objections." I grin as he glares at the boy on the bed. Younger Dean is licking at the cloth still stretched between his lips. He groans at my words, thrusting into the air. I walk over to the bed, fascinated as young Dean instantly nudges at my thigh, groaning. How can two of the same people have such different opinions. I trail my fingers over his sweat covered skin, his spine arches against my touch.

"Hnn, Cazz!" His words are hard to make out around the cloth. I skim my palm over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of Dean's spine, and the younger man moves, forcing my hand against his ass. He whines. I gasp, my breath hitching in my throat. Younger Dean is wrecked, his entire body flushed and sweating. He's making pitiful noises that I only remember my Dean making when we had first been together.

"Please, Dean." I rasp, turning to my lover. Dean had been especially quite while I molested his younger counterpart. My Dean freezes when I look at him. No matter how big I talk, I'll always obey my Dean. I'm still a soldier.

"Fine." Dean agrees, his eyes burning. The younger groans, bucking into the bed. I stand my fingers trembling as I begin to work the buttons on my shirt open. I feel strong hands slide over my torso from behind. Deft fingers undress me, teasing my skin to stand on end.

"Dean," I shiver, tilting my ass up against his groin. He grunts, gripping my thigh. Calloused fingers burn into my skin, claiming me. A kiss is tenderly pressed into the fading bruise Dean had given me just the other day. I gasp, bending over slightly in offering. Dean growls, and then whimpers. My eyes snap open, I'd nearly forgotten about the younger. Past Dean is shivering on the bed, watching us with the same burning eyes admiring my shoulders and back.

"May I?" I ask again, this time to the younger. He nods enthusiastically. I slip from my Dean's hold, bending on a knee behind the young man. The differences are subtle, to a normal human they might not even be apparent. But I can see the slightly paler skin. The less defined muscle. I slide my hands over him, and he says my name around the gag. I reach forward, untying it from his mouth.

"He's too loud." My Dean complains, still hard in his jeans. His eyes don't leave me, tracing my skin like a map. I ignore him, brushing my thumb over the red and raised skin of the younger's mouth.

"Such pretty lips." I compliment. A flash of green lust ridden eyes catch mine. He licks his lips, turning to catch my mouth in a heated kiss. We're ripped apart almost immediately.

"No kissing." My Dean snarls, saying it more to his younger self then to me. I roll my eyes, secretly reveling in the jealous reactions my lover is displaying.

"Cas, come on. I can't wait much longer." Dean's voice begs, and it's nearly my undoing. My Dean never begs, he demands. The soft coaxing words are too much, I hug the young man, slipping my palm between his, which are still bound behind his back. He squeezes my hands, his breathing heavy. My hand fits perfectly between his. Another jealous growl is torn from the back of Dean's throat.

"Look at me!" Dean finally snaps, gripping my chin and demanding my attention. I cup younger Dean's plump ass, massaging the smooth skin.

"Our bond will never be broken. No matter what age or time you come from." I say, trying to ease my chosen's worries. Dean's brow knits together before he draws me into a burning kiss, our tongues battling for dominance which he eventually wins. The younger Dean squeezes my palm tighter at the words, the sweet reassuring pressure foreign and innocent. I clench back as Dean ravages my mouth, forcing lust deep into my belly. I'm suddenly hard in Dean's hand, he's fondling me roughly. I cry out into his mouth, gripping his shoulder with one hand, my other still tightly wound through the youngers fingers.

"You're mine." Dean says, the possessiveness forcing darkness into his tone. I nod against his forehead, breath ragged.

"It's only ever been you." I assure. Both men groan at my statement, and I flush. A moment of being the old Castiel returns. Suddenly, my Dean is guiding my hips to the youngers parted thighs.

"Wait-" I yelp, my erection suddenly tapping as Dean's entrance. The younger man seems to have no qualms about the sudden chance, he makes a beautifully broken noise and rocks his hips back to meet mine. I shiver, a large chest suddenly at my back, blocking me from backpedaling.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" My Dean smiles against my ear, his voice a deep rumble. I swallow thickly, trying to think of a witty retort. A dry sob leaves me and Dean chuckles, his hands easily covering my narrow hips.

"Give it to me, Cas." He says in my ear, the filthiness makes me flinch. Younger Dean is rubbing himself against my erection, not quite as big as either of the Dean's. When my tip touches the slick, flexing hole I let out a pathetic sob.

"Ready?" Dean asks as my back, one of his hands moving from my hip to my belly. The muscles are frantically twitching, my hips darting forward before pulling back.

"Wait, Dean, hold on-" I pant, I've never entered a man before. Dean had never allowed it, and I'd never even thought of having another male partner besides him. The hunter led my hips forward, forcing me into his younger self.

"Oh, yes, Cas!" I'm so lost in the tightness I'm not sure which man says the beautiful choppy words. Although, I doubt my Dean would express pleasure so freely. Only my tip it worked into the wet, warm flesh. The tight ring of muscle cinches down, grasping my cock and getting snagged around the rim when I desperately try to move back.

"It's too much!" I sob out, clawing at the man's thighs behind me. Leaving angry red welts on the tops of his thighs where his jeans have slipped down. He doesn't respond, roughly he takes hold of my waist and forces me too fully sheath myself into his younger body. Both me and the younger Dean scream with pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

I so not own Supernatural.

* * *

o0Cabin Fever0o

I could feel it. The dull thrum of Dean's soul surrounding me. The younger Dean was grunting loudly, rocking back against my erection with brutal bucks of his his hips. My Dean held me steady, I twitched trying to back away from the overwhelming tight heat. Dean's large calloused hands tightened over my hips, forcing me still while his counterpart took his fill of me.

"You're the one who wanted this." Dean reminded smugly, and I tremble with a nod. I wouldn't deny the fact, it would be like admitting defeat.

"Ca-Cas come _on_." The younger Dean pleaded, watery green eyes desperate as he looked over his shoulder. His hands are still bound, the rope knotted around his wrists is thick so as not to harm him from all his squirming. Seen Dean tied up and pleading for me to impale him is nearly my undoing.

"Too. Much." I choke, trying to get them to understand. I may not feel much when coercing by several human woman. But Dean is my mate, when I pulled him from hell I melted our souls together, mended him, created him. I could still feel a sliver of my grace winking at me from his core.

Letting my Dean overwhelm me with so much feelings is nearly intolerable. Having the both of them wantonly pressing against me is impossible.

"I can't-" My tongue feels heavy and my throat dry and cracked. Dean is so tight were we are connected, his hole sucking lovingly at my erection, trying to pull me in. I look down and sob at the round pale mounds of flesh I'm tucked between. Dean has fair hair and freckles on the backs of his thighs. I stroke my thumb against the crease between his ass and leg and he whines, rocking back with a loud slap of our wet skin. My skin blazes at the demand from his soul, always so demanding even when he was younger.

"You're the one who wanted to fuck me, so do it already." Dean voice behind me is an anchor. Instead of the Dean below there is no room for argument and I find it familiar and comforting. I've always been better at taking orders than considering my options.

"I can't." Is my final weak complaint. My Dean snorts, gripping my hips and lining them up with his one. He thrusts forward, grinding hard into my backside. I roughly press into the younger Dean's prone figure and he groans out loudly, spreading his legs wider and bracing his knees on the bed. His hands against his lower-back fists and clench tightly.

"Man, look how slutty you make me, Cas." Dean's teasing behind him, but it's so true. The younger Dean looks positively wrecked. Thick lips swollen and parted, his cheeks flushed and his hair is mussed up. He's dripping with sweat, thighs shaking as he rocks back again.

"Stop moving, Cas is gonna fuck you." Dean orders and his younger self obeys. It's shocks Castiel enough that he doesn't realize Dean is scooting closer behind him.

"We'll do it together, fuck me open nice and good. Don't want you getting bored with us, do we mini-me?" Castiel nearly rebukes the notion, he could never tire of Dean. But the dry humor he hears seeping into his Dean's voice is so feign is makes him pause.

"No." Dean mumbles into the threadbare blanket, licking the sweat from his upper lip. I immediately wanted to sweep down and press my lips to him, and my Dean seemed to notice so he took it upon himself to jerk my chin to the side so he could delve his tongue into my mouth. While I'm distracted the two men work together until they are both comfortable. I feel my Dean's hands tighten on my hips. My hands hang limpy at my sides, I feel heavy and foggy. Sensory overload.

"Don't move." My Dean reminds, and for I second I think he is talking to me. But his big hands are gripping my hips and forcing me forward.

Our three ours mingle, both of them fighting for dominance over me between them. Tangling wildly around me as Dean forcing me into his younger self at a brutal pace. I scramble to grip his wrists, digging my nails into the skin there. Dean's hard against my ass, using his hips to also spur be forward as he forces me to fuck himself.

"Yes! _Fuck_-yeah!" Dean barks out from below, and even as a bottom he is so damn bossy. He writhes against his bonds, gritting his teeth as his hips twitch but he obeys his older self and takes every rough grind of my hips forced into his.

"Uh, Dean!" I'm trying desperately not to cry. I can feel them both swell with possessive adoration around me and it's been so long since I've felt anything from Dean. To feel it doubled is almost smothering, but I willingly drown in it. It would be the greatest death by far.

"Cas." They both say my name, my Dean grunts it out. It's dark and rough and scrapes across my ear as he slides a hand from my hip up to my belly, stroking the soft hairs their as if he owns every single one. The younger Dean breathes out my name like a prayer, as if I've possessed him and he is devoted unto me completely.

To try and choose between the two would be futile.

"You're making me, uh, all wet inside." Dean whines. Both me and my Dean looks down at his hole. I had felt it, my 'leaking' problem had always assisted when Dean had needed something to swipe on himself before entering me. But Dean was becoming much to slippery to properly fuck, his hole was flushed a dark red and soaked with me precum. It dripped down his thighs and he squirmed, hole flexing and pulsing. My Dean pulled back and for a moment I thought he may have realized it would be best just to bend me over and take turns having me. I shivered at the image of both Dean's switching off until they had their fill.

"Cas, you should clean up the mess you made." Dean's voice is positively wicked against my neck as he bends me over. I blink in confusion until my nose is forced Dean's very essence. The smell is heady, masculine sweat and something murky. I twitch and am about to protest until the younger Dean let's out the most beautifully broken noise I'd ever heard.

Maybe just a taste.

I cautiously swipe my tongue over my own juice and both Dean's curse in unison. I frown, lightly pressing my lips to the silken little pucker, pressing a kiss to the spot were Dean has never allowed me to touch before.

"What'd I say about kissing?" Dean chides lightly from behind me, but he's completely entranced. Watching me with muted pine eyes that flicker down with the gaze of a predator. I suck lightly on the rim and watch my Dean scowl as his younger self makes a delightful little scream.

"I'll gag you again if you don't put a lid on it." My Dean barks, hand curled around my shoulder to hold me in place as he glares at his younger self who nods. His thumb presses into the muscle of my neck, urging me on. I suckle on the hot skin, enjoying the tang of salt and slick.

"You're tryin' to kill me." Younger Dean's muffled voice cracks from the mattress. I chuckle against his hole with sends him into another fit.

"Enough foreplay." My Dean scowls, thumb digger harder into my collar. His other hands threads through my hair, tugging me down to the hole that's loose and used. Beneath the taste of myself, I can still taste Dean's own distinct flavor lurking in his younger body from their earlier activities. It sends a sharp thrill through me and I smirk.

My amusement quickly dies when Dean's hands leave me, and I nearly complain until I feel him more solidly against my back, grabbing the mounds of his younger bodies ass and spreading them wide.

"Clean up, let's get this show on the road." Dean orders. One of his hands leaving 'his' ass to grip my hair and force me between them. I moan and it causes his younger self to spasm violently. Mewling and dripping onto my forearms which are bend beneath his leg. I don't dare touch him, knowing he is so near orgasm.

I lap eagerly at his hole, sucking down all the juices leaking from the young man. The younger Dean curses, crying out, and twitching. I nip at the overly sensitive skin just to watch him trash and buck like a wild thing, under his older clone's hand. I shove my whole tongue inside and feel the hot pulse once before I hear the younger Dean give a scream so loud that surely the entire camp heard.

My Dean snarls and reaches forward to shove the youngers face into the mattress. He roots around on the floor before finding the sodden bandanna. He uses it to mop up and liquids left from his youngers hole before tying it around his mouth firmly.

"Can't keep his damn mouth shut." My Dean complains. Past Dean had came heavily on the bed, thighs shaking as he slide down into his own mess. Bowed legs trembling weakly as he lets out muffled sobs against the rag soaked with all three of our mess. He suckles on it noisily, its very distracting.

"You're turn." My Dean leers. He reaches around rolls his younger self onto his back. Hips arched up due to his hands under his back. He creates a glorious image, flushed and used, his own cum smeared across the dark curls on his belly. His chest and face pink with arousal. I touch his limp cock, lifting it and watching the sticky trail it makes when connecting to his stomach.

I lick at the limp sore flesh, trying my best to clean him up while my Dean is distracted by whatever he's doing behind me. I lean forward and kiss the younger Dean, fighting around the warm wet cloth to lick into his mouth and share his sharp taste. He simpers weakly, curling a bowed leg around my waist to hold me in place. He makes it quite clear he wants me to finish the job when he rubs his still slick hole against my erection.

"Dean!" My eyes widen as the familiar press of Dean sliding between my ass hits me. The thick heavy cock slots between my flesh, leaving a hot wet trail in it's wake.

"How'd you like to get fucked by me from both ends?" Dean's pleased voice rumbles against my temple as he kisses the sweat beginning to bead there. I'm about to protest, if I can't handle one Dean I certainly can't handle two. But to ever reject my Dean's advances is simply unimaginable.

"Yes," I flush as the younger Dean looks up at me worriedly, unable to voice his concerns as my Dean grabs my still hard erection and slotting it back into place. I curse, and Dean's worried face disappears to be replaced with rapture. My Dean reaches around to swipe up my still steadily leaking cocks precum and fingers at my hole for only a moment before filling me up.

It's impossible. To feel so much pleasure I feel like I'm going to be burnt up from the inside out. The tiny slivers of grace embedded into both men swells and bursts around the room, sparking and shattering a valuable lantern light. My Dean doesn't even pause, he slams hard into me, setting a punishing pace that goes all the way through to the younger Dean who is already puckering up again between our bellies. Horny bastard.

"Dean! Dean!" I sound like a babbling idiot, but I can't stop letting them both know how good it feels. Dean's up hard against my prostate milking me for all I'm worth. While the younger's hole is the tightest slicked sheath to ever bless my cock. I'm collapsed against the youngers chest, he's unable to hold me since his hands are still bound but he nuzzles at my sweaty neck, legs clamped tight around my waist.

Below the snug fit of his legs are my Dean's hands, holding me as he arches over me protectively. He kisses at the back of my neck, sucking little marks down my spine before he pushes closer and simply pants out. It's as if we're all linked together. When my Dean let's out a short growl, and buries his face into the damp hair on my neck, mumbling something. I instantly come deep inside his younger who arches high off the bed and I feel him gush against my belly. My Dean's hands unclamp from around my hips, sure to leave a bruise as we slump into a big sweaty pile. Younger Dean mumbles something and I drag my hands up to untie the rag between his lips.

"This is real nice and all, but could you get the fuck off me." He snaps. My Dean rolls his eyes, and slides onto the bed. I laugh as I help undo the bonds on his wrists. Instantly I'm pulled up against a chest. I'm too tired to figure out which one it is, but another body presses firmly against my back, wrapping an arm around my waist. I slot perfectly between the two men.

"I love you, Dean." I murmur into the dark room. Content and completely fucked out.

"I love you too, Cas." The both reply. It's silent for a moment and I'm almost asleep.

"He was talking to me."

"I will _literally_ skin you."

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

"Time for me to head home." The younger Dean smiles. He shifts in his borrowed clothes, his other ones ruined from my Dean ripping them off.

"I don't want you to leave." I'm being petulant. But it's true. His eager, earnest eyes are still so naive. I'll miss the hope I can feel still strongly churning in his soul.

"Don't worry, I got a couple things I need to fix in the past." Dean smiles, cupping my chin and pressing a kiss to my lips before my Dean can object. I'm immediately tugged to my Dean's chest, I smile at the younger and he grins.

"Remember what we talked about." My Dean says tightly. Younger Dean immediately sombers and gives a short nod.

"I won't let that happen. Not to him." Younger Dean's eyes land on me and I try to bring up a cocky smirk but it wanes into a brittle smile. Younger Dean scowls and leans in for another kiss. My Dean doesn't object this time, but his hand on my shoulder tightens.

"I'm gonna miss you, Cas." Younger Dean murmurs against my mouth. I brush my finger tips across his cheek, the tiny scar missing from when we'd gotten into a fight a few months back and I'd struck him.

"Don't leave then." I frown, fisting my hand in his shirt. He chuckles, eyes going soft and melting into a deep emerald.

"Fucking angels, man. There all dicks." He says, waving to somewhere behind him. I look up to see Zachariah and my mouth goes dry. My Dean lurches forward.

"Zachariah, wait!" My Dean shouts, he touches nothing but air. We both stand in the empty field.

"He's gone." I murmur, looking at the spot the younger Dean had been standing at.

"Good riddance." Dean grunts, but there isn't the usual bite in his words. I'm about to speak when Dean jumps in front of me.

"Look out!" He roars, and there is a loud blast. Something whizzes over our heads and lands with a tremor into the woods behind us. Instantly I swing the gun on my back, around to land in my hands. I jog after Dean who has already yanked the gun from it's holster on his thigh and is jogging towards the crash. A crater sits near the brook. I shuffle over to the edge, ignoring Dean's warning glance.

"Son of a bitch." I huff.

Inside the hole is myself. Sitting up shakily. I'm wearing my old trench coat and suit, and I'm nearly clean shaven with clear blue eyes. I recognize the look on my face, the soft wonder and curiosity. Jesus Christ, I know that look. I'm a virgin!

I reel back in horror, as Dean looks over the rim and his eyes widen as well.

"Son of bitch." He repeats back. The angel looks up, our faces identical. Despite my slight beard and lack of hygiene.

"I'm looking for Dean Winchester," Castiel murmurs, flashing out of the whole and beside my Dean. A bright flash of jealousy fills me as Castiel shyly looks at Dean.

"The one from the year 2009." He amends. I snort. Castiel turns to me and he peers at me curiously.

"Just missed him." Dean informs, sliding his gun into his holster as he watches Castiel with a small smirk. Castiel turns to me, cheeks pink. I feel something so very wrong curl in my belly. I'm not allowed to think I'm hot, right?

"It was very difficult transporting here. I'll need to rest for a few days." Castiel says softly, looking between us. I look up at Dean and can't help the wide leer that settles on my face.

"I know just the thing to relax you." I smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him back to the compound. I hear Dean eagerly keeping pace behind us.


End file.
